Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: Star Destroyers Few Starships inspire terror the way an Imperial Star Destroyer can. A symbol of the Empire's might and an instrument of it's tyranny, the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer is a dagger-shaped vessel of pure destruction. Armed with powerful weapons and nearly impregnable defenses, the Imperial Star Destroyer is a one-ship command platform that can be used to fill a variety of roles. Star Destroyers act as assault warships, planetary defenders, and even escort vessels for extremely important ships. An Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer carries enough troops and assault Vehicles to stage an invasion on a lightly defended planet, and acts as a mobile fortress from which the Empire can engage in entire military campaigns. Star Destroyers are among the few vessels used for Orbital Bombardment, a favorite tactic of the ruthless Empire. Entire planets have been frightened into submission by the mere presence of an Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer in orbit. Imperial Star Destroyers are capable of delivering precise orbital strikes- destroying only a small section of a planet- as well as delivering bombardments that wipe out all life and industry on a world (A tactic known as Base Delta Zero). Only those planets that have powerful shields can withstand the Turbolasers of an Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer, and some worlds (Including Caama) have been devastated by such tactics. Capabilities An Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer bristles with weapons, and for good reason. With twenty Turbolaser Batteries, an Imperial Star Destroyer can pound on other Capital Ships, reducing their shields in a matter of minutes. Likewise, it's Ion Cannons can quickly disable ships, allowing the Empire to tear the ship apart and take the prisoners alive. Another ten Tractor Beams ensure that few ships will escape it's grasp, especially smaller Capital Ships. Though less effective against Starfighters, an Imperial Star Destroyer is not to be trifled with. Even the best Starfighter corps fears the armament of an Imperial Star Destroyer, since a lucky shot from a Turbolaser will turn even the most nimble Starfighter into a smoldering cloud of debris in an instant. Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 20) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 16), Fortitude Defense: 56; +16 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 2,100; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 125; Damage Threshold: 256 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (4) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +15* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +68 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 103, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 37,085 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 9,700 Cargo: 36,000 Tons; Consumables: 6 Years; Carried Craft: 72 TIE Fighters (Any variants), 8 Lambda-Class Shuttles, 20 AT-ATs, 20 AT-STs, Various Support Vehicles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 8), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 11d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 (Ion) Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +68) Tactical Fire An Imperial Star Destroyer is designed to provide heavy gunnery support in any situation, and excels at disrupting other Capital Ships above all. It's weaknesses against other ships, such as Starfighters, is usually overcome by its own complement of TIE Fighters. As a Standard Action, an Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All allied Starships attacking targets within that area gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships